


Откуда приходит утешенье?

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Пост-3.12, дело о похищении двух девочек. Перевод Whence Comes Solace?, автор karen [exuberantself]





	Откуда приходит утешенье?

Откуда приходит утешенье? Томас Гарди 

Дело не в любви.

Морган, может, не так умен, как Рид: он не цитирует факты и цифры наизусть, не декламирует отрывки из книг слово в слово с последующим указанием издания и страницы - но и не глуп, и инстинкты у него на высоте. Морган чертовски хороший профайлер.

Который не может не заметь некоторые признаки, если они прямо у него перед носом. 

Нет, это не любовь.

Когда Морган открывает дверь, и Спенсер Рид на пороге рассеяно водит рукой по стене около звонка, словно только что из туалета той самой школы в Калифорнии, где так бесславно закончилось их последнее дело, он точно знает, чего тут нет.

Дело не в похоти.

Рид потерянно на него смотрит какое-то время. Он не заходит, пока Морган не приглашает его пройти. Движения Рила неуклюжие, словно он бредет в воде и не замечает этого.

Дело даже не в страсти.

Первый поцелуй медленный. Как всегда. Медленный, хотя не нежный. Неловкий, и в этом нет никакого очарования. Без удовольствия, но это необходимое зло. Руки Рида шарят где-то не там, и в происходящем нет ничего естественного.

Дело не в романтике.

Прикосновения грубых рук Моргана рассказывают Риду, что они не могут спасти всех. Мягкие волосы Рида падают на шею, моля о лжи.

Дело не во лжи.

Морган проглатывает слова, что их работа многое значит, что они стольких спасли.

Но дело также не в клише.

Он не шепчет, что они должны прикладывать все усилия, не рассказывает очередную историю из своего опыта. 

Потому что дело точно не в правде.

Рид прижимается к Моргану, сидя на коленях, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу, и вместе они цепляются за реальность, которую сами создали где-то между правдой и желаемым, повторяя, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
